far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 433 - Shiny New Duds
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 433 - Shiny New Duds is the four-hundred thirty-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview New Year's Eve Kurt welcomes everyone to Far Lands or Bust, the New Year's Eve episode he did not think he had the time to produce. The episode will only be in 720p and not the 1080p that has been standard since Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 400 - Everything in Fours. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $17,611.91, and Kurt takes a photo with Wolfie. Kurt says he made an episode last New Year's Eve and the world was 9.8 gigs, Kurt is now at 15.01 gigabytes. Kurt's not very much into looking back on the year, but thinks about the games he did play. 2014 was supposed to be 'new car year' for Kurt, but it turned into 'new home year' for him. Kurt wants to be more 'professional', and says that sometimes it feels that he's faking his way through his job. In 2014 Kurt launched his Patreon, and he really felt the support he gained from that. Kurt also wants to get livestreaming as well. He clarifies that removing ads from this season means removing commercials, not banner ads. Kurt's looking more at what he could have done better with his Patreon, and maybe not have made so many projects. Kurt is going to go out for a New Year's event, and hopes it's not a black tie event. Worldwide a lot of bad events happened in 2014, but in 2015 things like New Horizons viewing Pluto and Dawn viewing Ceres are planned. Kurt finds a Dungeon with a Skeleton Spawner and some iron and gunpowder for TNT. Kurt replaces his armor and replaces the old armor in the chest. Kurt memorializes it with a sign and uses it to show the jitteriness. Zeldathon is still up and running and MCGamer and his FunForFreedom crew are raising money for charity. 2015 for Kurt will be 'new everything' for him. In 2014 there was a lot of media attention Kurt got, starting with a New Yorker interview. He got in a Minecraft book, and saw one himself at Powell's Books in Portland. PAX South Kurt announces that he will be attending PAX South in January. The MindCrack panel is happening on Friday at 5:00 PM Central, and Kurt finds it interesting that PAX South still has tickets available. Vintage Beef might come, and maybe Codemasters will have an F1 booth. Kurt makes TNT, and puts in the air to make an 'actual firework'. Kurt looks forward to a successful 2015, and says what started as a wacky hobby has become a career. Saying goodbye to 2014, Kurt goes to sleep. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play The Bends - Listen with your eyes! and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP29 - Accoutrements.